The invention relates to a method for separating gaseous particles of different masses by centrifugal forces, whereby the gas is placed in a separation vessel, a rotation is produced, and the lighter or heavier component of the gas is collected in an area near the axis or far from the axis, respectively. Moreover, the invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
Well-known methods for separating gaseous particles of different masses, especially isotopes of elements, are the gas diffusion method, the separation nozzle and the method of gas centrifuges. The method of gas centrifuges results in the largest elementary separation effect. Nevertheless, practical applications, e.g., the separation of uranium isotopes, still need a relatively large number of single separating steps because the speed of rotation of the vessels is limited by their structural strength.
The above-mentioned, well-known methods all have the disadvantage that materials of solid consistency at room temperature have to be converted into gaseous compounds, e.g. uranium has to be changed to UF.sub.6 prior to separation.